This proposal is based upon a model specifically constructed around the problems of relapse prevention. The model proposes ways to continue commitment to change, determines how to select specific treatment techniques for each addiction, and proposes variables of importance across the treatment of addictions. This treatment model is evaluated in two experiments on treatment of tobacco dependence. For tobacco dependence, the most important factors related to relapse are increased anxiety, irritability, and situational pressures, especially indirect ones. In Experiment 1, subjects will be assigned to either brief aversion cessation treatment or to an attention placebo cessation treatment and to either an attention placebo follow-up treatment, or the experimental follow-up program. This program includes relaxation training, especially as related to smoking urges, assertiveness towards smoking and commitment enhancement. For many smokers, fear of weight gain is both a deterent to entrance into treatment and a reason for relapse. In a second study, weight concerned subjects participate in a smoking treatment, and are also randomly assigned to either a behavioral weight management program, a weight placebo or to no weight treatment. In both studies, subjects are followed for one year from study start. Measures taken include self-report of smoking and confirmatory biochemical measures, including urinary nicotine, blood thiocyanate and expired carbon monoxide. Body weight and body fat, and psychometric measures to validate treatment effects are also obtained.